


Just Add Eyeliner

by trascendenza



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: 200 words, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty notices Marie's choice of jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Eyeliner

"Dude, you look like—like a _pirate_."

Marie shrugged, tugging at the hems, looking down self-consciously. "The woman at the store said it looked good."

"Well, I didn't say she was, like, wrong. But—red and white stripes, kinda like pirate central, y'know?"

Marie shed the jacket, tossing it on the bed and flopping herself down, sighing. "Ah guess ah just wasted twenty bucks."

Kitty stretched out beside her, trying to catch Marie's eyes. "Actually, if you wanna know the truth—" She bit her lip. "I think the Jack Sparrow thing is kinda hot on you."

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Kitty. Ah look like some kinda cross between a candy striper and a swashbucklin' rum-guzzler. Real sexy."

"No… really." Kitty scooted closer to her. "I mean it." She reached forward, ghosting her fingers through Marie's lips, since she couldn't touch her.

Marie gasped, touching two fingers to where Kitty's had just rematerialized above. "Kitty, you gotta be careful—"

Kitty grabbed the jacket, and as Marie watched her, laid it over the lower half of Marie's face. "I know." She kissed Marie through it, and showed her exactly how hot she thought the Jack Sparrow thing was.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100, challenge 112: pirates ([mirror](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/357588.html)).


End file.
